


Thinking about You

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Jean realises that she has inspired thought in Charles.





	Thinking about You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bikini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227139) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



She didn’t do it on purpose.

At least, not exactly, anyway.

It had been Jubilee’s idea to move the study group. The weather had been scorching for the last few days and all of them had been sweltering. Every window was open all over the school but sometimes, it seemed as though there wasn’t a breeze to be found (and Storm refused to bring any. She was determined not to damage any of the local weather systems. Jean appreciated the responsibility but sometimes wished that Storm would break her rules, just the once.) Anything that could bring about a bit of coolness was welcomed and that included the pool.

So really, it was just logical to stay by it if they could.

“You ask him, Jean,” Peter piped up after Jubilee had longingly commented about studying there. “The Professor likes you best, he’s bound to say yes to you.”

“He doesn’t like me best,” Jean said firmly. “He likes all of us equally.”

“Fine, fine, you spend more time with him because of telepathic boogie so he understands you, whatever. Still more likely to say yes to you! Go on, pleeeeease?”

And then Scott had dunked Peter’s head in the pool to shut him up and it had seemed quite natural to just get up and go to ask and so she had.

She hadn’t thought anything of it until the Professor had looked up at her and she’d caught the hot sweep of startled interest that shot through his mind before all of his shields came up, harder and stronger than she had felt them against her for a long time.

She suddenly wondered if she ought to be embarrassed. She was only wearing a bikini. A pretty skimpy one too. Jubilee had told her that she looked great in it, that she would be crazy not to get it and yes, it had been quite nice to wear and occasionally quite nice to hear the thoughts of others who thought she looked great in it ... but the Professor was the Professor. Should she have remembered a towel? Was the Professor upset at her just wandering around like that?

No. That didn’t match what she’d briefly felt from his mind, didn’t match the expression that she’d seen for that second on his face. She knew what he’d been thinking.

She betted she knew what he was thinking now.

Had she _wanted_ him to think it?

She could have just called to him with her “telepathic boogie.” She often spoke to him like that, just as he did to her. It was good practice, listening to an address without reacting to it – and besides, it was comfortable. She enjoyed being able to address someone and only hearing back what they wanted her to receive. Why hadn’t she just done that? Why had she wanted to go and see him? Why had she wanted him to see her?

The Professor was a good looking man. Even now, without his glossy hair, he was a good looking man. Intelligent too, and kind. Gentle. She’d appreciated that gentleness so often when she’d first come here. He’d been so kind when she had been so afraid – and he had been so _un_ afraid of her.

Maybe she had a bit of a crush ...

Jean had to smile at her own thoughts then. _Maybe?_ She knew full well that she’d had a crush on the Professor back then. A lot of the girls did. She’d always wondered how the Professor coped with knowing that but had never dared ask, just in case he realised that she had a little crush of her own. She didn’t want him to know that her skin sometimes tingled when he touched her. Didn’t want him to know that she’d wondered more than once what it would be like to kiss his surprisingly red mouth. Didn’t want him to know that she’d wondered what it might be like to climb onto his lap, how it would feel to sit there, arms around his neck. Didn’t want him to know that she’d thought about what he would look like naked, that she’d pictured his slightly hairy chest and thought about how it would feel, thought about touching more of him ...

Of course, he would never have thought anything like that about her. Certainly not then.

But she was eighteen now. An adult. What would he think _now?_ He had reacted to her. Maybe that reaction was interest. Maybe even now, he was thinking about her, picturing her in the bikini, picturing her _out_ of the bikini. Did he wonder what she looked like? What she would feel like?

She was pretty sure that that was what he was thinking about.

He’d never let her know if he did. She knew that. Just as she’d never let him know what she thought too. He was older than her and her teacher and had responsibilities to her and the others.

But she knew that night, she’d be thinking very hard about Charles might have been thinking after seeing her in that bikini.


End file.
